minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
I Saw Him
Here comes H950sm's 5th pasta! Please give feedback, and enjoy! Work is in progress. Tell me how it is! Peace! This creepypasta and all pastas are fake. Prologue It was the dead of the night. He was still there, and so was I. I was gazing at him. He stood there without any motion. I was behind an oak tree. He was the one my parents talked of, my neighbours gossiped of, and the entire village were afraid of. I was half-scared, and half-fascinated as well. His body, his luminous white eyes, his features, all created fear as well as admiration in my mind and heart. I wanted to move out of the gloom. No, I resisted myself. What if he was dangerous, I thought, or could he be nice? I resumed gazing. It was already late, but I decided to remain here for some more time. However, when the thought of my brother waking up and finding me missing in the middle of the night made me sprout from me place. I turned and started the journey to my home. I used the same path that I followed him through. I soon moved out of the woods I was in, and walked briskly because monsters could be present by, and you know. Infact, kids weren't allowed to leave the village. The moon was still far from the touchdown point. Now, I was walking through the plains. Now a little was left to reach home. I took an up, changed my direction, and went down the hill. Then I heard the tall grass on my right move. A creeper emerged from there. I panicked and ran as fast as I could. After a while, I glanced back and saw it far away from me. Then I stumbled across something, and tumbled down. I tumbled and tumbled, and then fell into a dark cave. I hit this and that, and then stopped. I got up slowly with the wounds in my head, hands and body. I ran my hands around my whole body and realized certain things. A part of my shirt had torn, revealing my torso. Besides, very few cloth on it was left. My pant had also torn a bit, revealing my lower leg. Where was I, I thought as I looked around. It was pitch dark and I was unable to see a thing. Then a faint light glowed up infront of me, and white eyes, which were glowing, appeared. 'Hello, little one,' said a voice. I backed up, but upon touching, I realized it was a dead end. I stared at the white eyes in horror. A hand emerged from the darkness, and as it covered my face, I felt nothingness. 1 I loaded up my world. The sun was about to set in my area, and in the world it was about to be noon. I went out of my small hut and looked around. Surely, the villagers were also out of their huts. In the distance, zombies and skeleton had started burning. The farming villagers were doing the same thing their AI told them to do: farming and harvesting. There was a blacksmith located at end of the village. I hadn't noticed it before, since I had arrived at the village a day ago. I walked towards it, entered it, and found the usual chest there. I opened it, and found an inc sac, an apple, and some iron ignots. 'No diamonds?' I sighed and went out. Outside, a villager was looking around and making its normal snorting continously. It was dressed in green. I just ignored it, thinking that it was just a bug, and walked past it. As I walked past it, something new popped up in my hotbar. It was a potion. I turned and made a look at the villager. I selected the potion, and it said: Potion of Understanding (~infinity) Wait, is this even a potion? I thought. I looked at the villager, then at the potion in my hand, back at it, and then again at the potion. I just drank it to find out the effect of it. When I drank it, a message appeared in the chat. Oh great, now that you've drank it, listen to me. At the first, I was confused whether it was a random player in my world, so I opened the pause menu. But the 'Open to LAN' option was not enabled. I closed the menu and shook my head. What was it? I shut my eyes and contemplated for a while. Then I opened them in realization. Could it be true? I asked myself. Is that you? You, villager in the green dress? Its snorting began as soon as the message was displayed. Yes, yes, you're right. Seems like my potion was remarkably successful. You talk? Isn't it obvious? Look! Its snorting came out as the tone it spoke in. Wait, so why've you decided to talk-- oh. I realized that my hunger bar was left with four and a half bars. Do you need lunch, or brunch? I mean, though you seem like a wanderer, you still can resemble us. Sigh. Yeah, it's better we have it. I am starving. Follow me. I followed it into its house. It had some cake on the table. We sat at the ends and started eating. I ate two pieces. A few bars were replenished. So what's the reason for throwing a potion at me so when I consumed it I could talk? He had eaten the half of the cake. When he heard what I had said, he frowned. The sad villager sigh came out. Well, you see, my only brother---- our parents had died long back--- is missing. And on the bed he once lay, a message was present there. He threw a sheet of paper at me. I selected it, and its nametag said: Thank you for your sibling--- now I can resurrect my son! ''-Herobrine'' Haha, this must be a prank. Brandon made a serious snort, and replied. I reckon it isn't! You see, I had asked every villager about his whereabouts, and they don't know a thing! Mark Twain English! I thought. Villagers must be perfect in the subject! Dude, Herobrine is just a Creepypasta. A fake Creepypasta. But then I realized that he may not know what I was talking about, but then he replied to it. And it shocked me. He ain't. In this 'world' , the 'seed' contains him. And we live here though he is here. If you ask me how I gained knowledge, then I'll tell you that my grandparent and father and before-comers were the most educated, and they knew about this world we lived in, the outer world, and the facts. They taught me, and so I still know. Infact, I know that you're one of the millions of 'Players' who are playing this 'game' and so. I was totally shocked now. I said--- Wow... that is unique.. I must say, nice of it to stumble upon you. By the way, where were we? Ah yes, I remember. Now the reason I said the story of what occured to you, is because, I can't do it alone. I'll need your aid. Well, if you insist. But first prove to me that you brother is taken away by Herobrine. Sure, right this way. He got out of his seat and so did I. He led me to a corner in his house, and pressed a hidden wooden button which was at the bottom of the wall. When he did so, one wall from the corner slid to its right, and the other to its left, revealing a hidden room. He went ahead, and so did I. A crystal ball was present there. This item wasn't there in the entire game, but maybe it is accessible with this seed, or so I thought. He stood infront of it for a while. I guessed that he was doing some stuff on it. Come here. I went and stood next to him. I peered at the crystal ball. In it, a poor villager, a small one, was tied to a cross, and infront of it was lava and him. Herobrine. The pasta I hadn't believed in nor encountered by chance in years. The image in the ball faded, and Brandon looked at me. What've we got? He went to the corner of this room, opened a trapdoor that I hadn't noticed before, and went down. I followed him down. We reached, and we were now in a diamond room, with chests. Grab whatever you want, and come outside, to the yard behind the house. He came to the chests, opened some and taking some stuff, and then retired from the room. I faced the chests. "Time to kick his ass." I said. 2 He looked at Mike. 'Soon, you will be no more, my dear,' Herobrine said, 'Countdown begins from now.' 'No!' Mike shouted, indignantly, 'My brother will come to save me!' He frowned at him. He suddenly teleported infront of Mike, and seized his throat. Mike choked and choked, while Herobrine laughed. 'He won't. There are no hopes for you,' and he released Mike. He started to inhale and exhale heavily. 'You fool!' Mike shouted even louder, 'he will come, and kick your----' Then Herobrine slapped him so hard that he went out of consciousness. 'Take him away,' he said. His minions came and started untieing Mike from the cross. 'Bring him back when the ritual begins.' They dragged him away, and then Herobrine started to observe the lava. Meanwhile... We were at the back yard, at the present. The portal to the Nether was created, and I stepped forward. With my FNS, I ignited the portal. It was now active. Hop on. Brandon walked up to the portal and jumped. He disappeared after a while. I jumped and waited, and soon I began warping. Downloading terrain... Building terrain... Done! I hopped out of the portal, and found Brandon defending himself from a hord of pigmen. Ugh, accidentally bumped into one! A little help? I rushed up to him while swinging... WIP Category:Creepypasta Category:Short Pastas Category:Herobrine